Master Splinter, Whats up with Halloween?
by Liz-Kaguya
Summary: Mikey is wondering about Halloween and is bugging his brothers about it so to shut him up till tonight Master Splinter tells him the history of Halloween. Oneshot


Here Is "Master Splinter, Whats Up With Halloween?" I hope you like it.

Master Splinter Whats Up With Halloween?

By Liz-Sakura

"Were going trick-or-treating, were going trick-or-treating" Michelangelo sang on a cold October afternoon – October 31 to be exact – "We get to go top-side with out anyone getting scared!" If you want to know how long this has been going on "Mikey shut your trap or ill shut it for you!" Oh what you probably don't. Mikey danced over to ware Raphael was sitting on the couch "trick-or-treat, smell my feet, give me something good to eat!" as Mikey said this he plopped his shell on the couch, next to Raph, and stuck his feet in Raph's face. "Mikey you little" Raph shouted as he sized his brother by the feet.

"Michelangelo, Raphael, stop this instant" Master Splinter said walking into the room.

Raph herd Leonardo and Donatello snickering.

"But sensei we get to go top-side with out anyone freaking out" Mikey posed as he thought about what he just said "Sensei why do we get to act normal on Halloween?

Why do people ware costumes, ware did the idea for trick-or-treating come from?"

"Well Michelangelo let me start at the beginning… A long time ago" Splinter began "many people did not believe in God or honor his son Jesus, like you and I" Leo looked up from the book he had been reading "Instead" Splinter continued "they honored statues made of wood and stone. They also worshiped things in nature like the sun, stars, the moon, and water. The druids sang praises to their statues just like we sing praises to Jesus."

"Mikey doesn't sing he makes a joyful nose to the Lord." Donny cut in then he, Leo, and Raph fell over laughing.

"They believed" Master Splinter continued ignoring his sons "That the sun and moon had great power." Splinter stopped and cast a disapproving look at his still laughing sons. Leo stopped laughing and took over for his master.

"In many parts of the world Halloween is a religious holiday - a holiday when people worship Satan and honor evil."

"Thank you Leonardo, Michelangelo you are probably wondering what evil is involved with Halloween, long ago the people who worshiped statues also believed that the spirits of the dead could control the living, they thought that the souls of the wicked people who had died returned on Halloween night to harm or scare the living."

"Nothin could scare me." Raph proclaimed loudly.

"Not even burning in hell?" Mikey asked.

"Well maybe burning in hell," in a whisper he added, "and you Mikey," razing his voice again, "but nothin else, you got that Mikey."

"Yep."

"My sons please let me continue."

"Yes Master Splinter." They all said in unison.

"Now as I was saying, so to keep the evil spirits happy, and not trick the people, they set out sweets and other types of treats."

"Oh now I get it!" Mikey exclaimed happily.

"What do you get Mikey?" Leo inquired.

"You never get anything, except a kick in the shell." Raph added for good measure.

"I get where Trick-or-Treating comes from." Mikey stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"That is right my son. A group of farmers in Ireland, they were called Celts, asked everyone in the village to bring food to a town party."

"Party! I love Party's" Michelangelo interrupted.

"Not this kind Mikey" Leo said "The Celts gave the food to the evil spirits. Many of the villagers wore costumes to the bonfire; they were made of animal skins and bones. Some farmers also wore animal heads. This is how the tradition of dressing up got started"

"What about the pumpkins, Sensei? How did they become part of Halloween?" Mikey asked.

"The pumpkin part of Halloween started from the story about a man named Jack, people believed that after he died his soul walked the earth carrying a lantern. So the folks would hollow out pumpkin or turnips and put candles in them, and then set them outside their front gates to scare away the evil spirits who might think Jack was there, that's why they are called Jack-O-lanterns."

"Well that makes sense." Raph replied.

"Do you see," asked master Splinter, "how Halloween canters around evil things Michelangelo? In fact, many costumes picture witches, ghosts, goblins, and many other evil creatures that are the enemies of God." Master Splinter Finished.

Later that night

April O'Neil and Casey Jones Stood just inside the entrance to the lair almost afraid to walk in any further, the scene that was unfolding before them was a very freighting thing. It appeared that Mikey had made himself one with the couch and his brothers where attempting desperately to get him off.

"No! I won't go you can't make me Raph let go of me! Didn't you hear what Master Splinter said 'Halloween is bad'."

Casey turned to Master Splinter "What's up with im?"

"I just explained the history of Halloween to my son's"

"That explains a lot" April remarked

"Mikey you wanted to go top-side you're going top-side" Raph yelled grabbing the youngest turtle by the arms While Donny and Leo each seized a lag.

"Let go of me, let me go! I won't go you can't make me,"

"Mikey you have been bothering us non stop all day so you can stay in the battle shell for all I care but your going" With that the three turtle's lifted there brother of the couch and cared him –kicking and yelling- to the battle shell.

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

"Hey Casey, April you coming?" Leo asked coming back into the room "ya"

"Ok turn left here, now you're going to have to turn right on the next street, ok now go strait"

"Im not getting out and that's final"

"Please Mikey?"

"No April."

"Why not?"

"Because Master Splinter said that Halloween is a pagan holiday and as Christians we shouldn't celebrate it."

"We're here!" Leo shouted from the front seat, stopping the conversation.

"NO!" Screamed Mikey as he dived behind April.

"Mikey come down we aren't going trick-or-treating, we are going to a harvest Festival at a church! So stop acting like a baby." Donny called, hopping out of the battle shell.

The group walked over to the girl handing out tickets, she was an inch taller then the turtles with brown/red hair and blonde strikes, she was wearing a black mini skirt with a silver/grey cat tail curling up behind her, little silver/grey cat ears were on her head, and she had whiskers painted on her face. She was wearing black gloves with the fingers cut off; she was also wearing a black spaghetti strap top, on her feet were silver combat boots.

"How do you do, I'm Elizabeth but you can call me Liz, come to me if you have any questions or look for one of the other girls that are wearing an animal costume that looks like mine." As she finished she looked at the turtles. "Cool costumes, but exactly what are you?"

"We're Turtles, I'm Mikey, he's Leo then there's Raph and Donnie, the rat is our father Sensei Splinter. She's April, and that's Casey. What are you?"

"I'm a neko."

"Ah, you make a lovely cat." Master Splinter said stepping up to her with a smile.

"Thanks' Mr. Splinter. So do you guys have any questions?"

Mikey was the first to pipe up. "Do you date mutants?"

"Mikey shut up, will ya!" Raph said as he hit Mikey on the back of the head.

Elizabeth laughed at this and said, "I only date cute mutants."

After explaining about the tickets she handed each of them ten, she told them they had to leave there weapons outside, After they finally convinced Leo that nothing was going to happen, they entered the building, inside they found a very intriguing yet annoying sight, The Shredder.

"I thought we killed him. We blew up the ship and everything." Mikey commented.

Liz walked up behind them. "Isn't it cute how Mr. Saki is playing with the children?"

The Turtles looked closer and saw that there were kids hanging everywhere on The Shredder, or as Liz put it Mr. Saki, there were kids hanging off his arms, legs, neck, there was even a kid on his head.

All of a sudden there was laughter coming fromApril, Elizabeth, and another girl, in a costume like Elizabeth's but it looked more like a dragon or bird then a cat. "What's so funny?" The question came from all of the Turtles plus Casey.

"Hun!" All three girls answered at the same time. Looking in the direction the girls were pointing, there stood Hun children were everywhere, there were more children then on the Shredder, one child had decided that Hun's braid looked like a rope-swing –I'll leave it to you to think about what this looked like.- all in all it was a very comical sight.

"Never in my life had I thought I'd see the day Hun was a jungle gym. Hey, Liz who's your friend?"

"Oh, this is Kaguya, Kaguya this is, let me see if I can remember, Leo is the one in the blue mask, Raph has the red one, Donnie is in the purple mask, and Mikey is wearing the orange mask, am I right?"

There was a chorus of all the various ways to say yes.

"OK good, and you already know April and Casey."

"Hi, nice to meet you all."

At the end of the night Mikey had three bags full of candy, the only person to come close to that was Casey with two bags full. Kaguya had managed to keep Leo from attacking the Shredder and Hun, and Liz hung out with Mikey to try and keep him out of trouble. As the Turtles were leaving Leo pulled Liz away from the group and asked, "Does Kaguya date mutants?"

The End

You know what to do review. Tell me what you think.


End file.
